With the size-reduction, higher power output, and densification of power generators, motors, and the like, there arises a demand for a magnet having enhanced magnetic characteristics, especially, having high levels of both saturation magnetization and coercive force. As a magnet having such enhanced magnetic characteristics, for example, Appl. Phys. Lett., 2005, vol. 86, pp. 122509-1 to 3 (NPL 1) proposes a multilayer film in which Sm(Co,Cu)5 layers and Fe layers are alternately stacked on one another at the nano-level by sputtering. According to the description in NPL 1, the multilayer film has a higher maximum energy product than SmCo5 single-phase magnets, and functions as a nanocomposite magnet having excellent magnetic characteristics. However, since the increase in the maximum energy product achieved by the multilayer film of NPL 1 is only about 10% from those of SmCo5 single-phase magnets, there is a demand for a permanent magnet having a higher maximum energy product. In addition, for the multilayer film described in NPL 1, it is necessary to alternately stack the Sm(Co,Cu)5 layers and the Fe layers. Hence, the production process of the multilayer film is complicated. In addition, when layers are stacked by the sputtering method, the molecular beam epitaxy method (MBE method), the chemical vapor deposition method (CVD method), or the like, the kind of the metal constituting each layer is limited to those from which a film can be formed by these methods, and it is difficult to precisely control the composition.